A traditional general-purpose TV system often cannot meet users' needs. When demanding a program on the traditional TV system, a user needs to know not only the program name, but also the approximate scenario of the program, or choose the actor or style by the favor of the user. If no appropriate information as searching criteria is input, no results from the online databases are found, or the results found are still not adequate to fully satisfy the demand of the user, resulting in a negative impact on use experience.
With the development of technology, intelligent TV is becoming a trend. There is a growing need to develop a powerful yet intuitive user-interaction control system based on object detection. When a user sends an object (e.g., merchandise) request from a remote control to TV, intelligent TV may find matched objects from one or more online databases and send the requested content (e.g., video, webpage, Wikipedia, shopping information, and so on) to the user. Further, intelligent TV may search both TV channels and internet based on object detection to find exactly content what the user is looking for, and update the content from push notifications by tracking the user's browsing history. It provides an interactive video experience for the user to browse the objects within the video program.
Videos, in general, can be divided into constrained and unconstrained videos. The former are characterized by certain constraints, e.g., surveillance or traffic videos where the camera is assumed static and the background is relatively static compared to foreground objects. The unconstrained videos, on the other hand, have no restricting features and are usually characterized by fast camera movements, complex and dynamic backgrounds, and object occlusions. Few practical solutions are currently available for object detections in the unconstrained videos.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.